


Till The End. | A HarryxRon fanfiction

by Hufflepuff_King



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Gay, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, M/M, Mild Smut, MxM - Freeform, Yaoi, bxb - Freeform, ron weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_King/pseuds/Hufflepuff_King
Summary: "Till the end," spoke Ron.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. Summer Sins

Crimson.

The sight of blood for few was rare but for one particular boy, it was something he had grown accustomed to. Moments like these proved so. A beaten body was a tired one; being forced to clean up your own blood after being punched, kicked, cut and just brutally beaten, really would cause more pain and become extremely hard. On hands and knees, Harry forced his fragile and weak body to keep going. If he didn't he knew he would be woken up with an unpleasant surprise. He could almost taste it. A metallic taste lingered on his tongue, this also created a foul scent. He had always hated the smell of blood but learnt to live with it. How could he not? 

With a nail brush and a bucket next to him, Harry scrubbed the floor as hard as he could but he was far too weak to put much elbow grease into it. Which just meant he had to spend longer on it. The blood diluted underneath him which created a kind of mirror. His glasses slid a little down his nose and his eyes looked so dull to him, the once bright green babies eyes were now dull. No longer did they hold an innocence of the world. He closed his eyes and let a tear fall into the puddle; causing a faint ripple and blur. 

Harry couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts. He was free from pain, blood and torment there. He had friends and felt loved. He could be himself and he adored it. He just wished he could stay there and never see the Dursleys again. For now, however, he knew he would have to suffer. 

For what seemed like hours was mere minutes. The water in the bucket became red and his hands have now become stained the colour crimson. His exhausted body let out a sigh as he pushed himself to his feet. Legs were wobbly and felt like jelly underneath him; if it wasn't for the actuality that he was use to all of this he would have crumpled to the ground. It was safer in the cupboard he called his bedroom. The idea of it being a bedroom was laughable. All it was, was a tiny triangular room under the stairs. The cot bed was torn and stained. It was far from comfortable but was better than the hard wooden floor. There was nothing special about the room apart from he knew he could finally let his body go once inside. The walls somewhat relaxed him. Tight spaces generally did. Harry felt way too out in the open. Anything could happen. 

Crawling into his room, Harry let his legs give way and fell to the pathetic excuse of a bed. A bad decision on his behalf. Doing this caused a quiet whimper to escape his chapped lips; the large purple and blue bruises covering his body getting pressed by doing so. Curling up, Harry closed his eyes and let his body go limp as he fell into a deep sleep. The only place he felt at peace this summer.

* * *

_Red was all that could now be seen. Fists flew into the body that laid curled up; covering his head and trying his best to not make noises. Knowing all too well that if he did this torture would get worse. Crimson pools will become a sea and the pain will cause electrocution to coarse through his already weak body. Muscules became weak from trying to keep himself awake, the pain to a normal person would be unbearable and they would most likely be screaming in agony. Blood seeped out of the wounds Vernon had already given him; the repetitive motion of being hit soon ceased. It caused the boy to go numb yet stiffen with fear. He knew they would be back to carry on the torture and knew it would be worse than what was just happening. _

_Seconds felt like hours; years even which just made the fear swell inside him. His thoughts raced and he couldn't even focus on the pain. _

_Scream._

_A blood-curdling scream echoed through the Dursley's house as cold steel pierced through torn clothing and pale skin. Blood started gushing out the wound; Crimson saturating the already destroyed shirt he wore. "Scream again. I dare you." Vernon said harshly, his voice low and threatening. Green eyes shut tightly and teeth sunk into the bottom lip to stop the screams. He could feel the tip of the blade turning in his hip; slashing through skin and fat. A feeling he could never forget. It was now he wished he was dead. Sure he loved his friends at Hogwarts but this. Nothing would be worth enduring this for. _

_With that thought passing Vernon pulled the knife out, it snagging against the inside of the wound as he did so. He didn't think about being careful. He was too malicious and evil for that. "Goodbye, Say hello to your parents." he chuckled vindictively; raising his arm with the knife in. Without a blink, it came soaring down towards the boy's chest._

* * *

Jolting, Harry woke up. His body was covered in sweat and blood; hands quickly frailed over his body as he checked for any indication for that being the truth. His hip was fine minus the scaring and bruises. A sigh of relief and a quiet sob escaped him.

He truly missed his friends, he wanted out of all this. It was too much. He knew he couldn't tell anyone, not even his best friend but he would be safe and that was enough for him. Harry was terrified and weak. He didn't feel as though he was himself anymore. It was destroying him. Tears rolled down his cheeks and soaked his blood crusted shirt. This wasn't a life anyone deserved.

"Get dressed, Potter." Whispered a voice as well as a knock at the door. "Its time to go so you better be quick." They spoke again. Causing Harry to quicken his pace. 

Go? go where? He thought but little did he know his prayers were being answered.


	2. Scarlet Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home. A home of secrets.

It turns out that Harry should have been at Hogwarts weeks ago, nine weeks ago to be exact. He hadn't shown up at Hogwarts, thus Hagrid worrying. For weeks he tried to get Dumbledor to get him and only now was he allowed. To see that there wasn't any explanation for his late attendance, suspicions grew. Hagrid always felt protective of the boy, he wanted to take him away from the Dursleys for good but couldn't. Of course, Hagrid would ask what was happening there but Harry knew to deny any indication of abuse. 

Hogwarts. Home. Harry was finally there; for what seemed like years passing finally stopped and although late, he was there. A place he was safe from harm. He may still have to do everything to hide the wounds of abuse and hide the pain he endured every step he took but new wounds would not arise. It wasn't easy but the trepidation he felt was enough for Harry to do everything he could to keep his life at home a secret. 

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione exclaimed as they saw him at the bottom of a flight of stairs. Their faces lit up as they saw their best friend finally there. It was clear to Harry that they had missed him just as much as he missed them. Harry looked at the pair and a smile instantly crawled onto his face. 

Hermione ran down the steps towards Harry; jumping on to him in a hug. The action alone pressed onto his bruises and slowly healing wounds he gained last night. A flicker of pain coursed through his face, however, he refused to let out any indication that truly showed it hurt him. The pain wasn't half as bad as the pain Vernon caused him. This pain wasn't lightning bolts slicing through his body. 

Despite that Ron had caught the pain in Harry's eyes, He wondered what it was but could never think he was as butchered as Harry truly was. The worst thought was Harry having fallen down the stairs or something. "It's nice to see you, Harry, We missed you. Thank you for not ditching me" Ron stepped closer; a teasing chuckling escaping lips. He stood close to both Hermione and Harry. 

"Yeah! where were you?" Hermione pulled away from the hug slowly, not wanting to but started to feel a bit awkward. Looking at Harry instead. "It has already been nine weeks, we got, worried," she told him; thinking about how much weight he had lost. it was hard to tell over the clothing too large for his thinning frame. While hugging him she noticed it was like he hadn't eaten much to anything the whole summer.

Questions. He was going to hate them this year, especially when he had so much to hide. He hated to lie but if he didn't his death would be a painful one. "I needed to sort everything out and felt I was behind so worked at home for the- a few weeks." He explained. A quick and almost believable lie. It was far from being the truth. Work didn't involve crimson and fire. 

"We should all catch up later but for now we are late for our lessons," Hermione spoke with a stern voice. She was always one to not want to get in trouble and work to the best of her ability, she wouldn't change not being friends for the boys for anything though, not even that. She would give up everything for them. No matter how much they got on her nerves sometimes. She said goodbye to the two and walked off, her cat; Crookshanks followed closely behind; not before sniffing Harry. He could definitely smell the blood but thankfully couldn't speak.

Ron, however, stayed with Harry. The two were almost inseparable so having not seen each other for so long almost killed them. "Have I missed much?" Harry asked, looking at Ron with the same look he always gave the other. One of true friendship. A friendship that could never die. 

"Not really, it has been quite boring without you really." A small shrug was given as Ron spoke. So many questions for his best friend ran through his mind but for now this. Just talking was enough to create a smile upon his face.

The two caught up and slowly made their way through the castle halls. Neither wanted to go to class but slowly made their way there. Harry found walking extremely painful. He knew his face would show this so kept his eyes on the ground as they walked. Wounds stretched every step and crimson droplets rolled down his back. He could feel it but said or did nothing. He couldn't.


	3. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Harry?"

The chair underneath Harry was uncomfortable. The bruises on his legs constantly pressed into the wood; causing him to fidget. He favourited Herbology but Pomona Sprout's words were blurred as pain surged through his entire being. Wood, pressing into bruises and splitting wounds became unbearable. Each movement; a feeling of healing skin splitting apart and saturated clothing sticking to his fragile body. 

He hated himself for thinking that he would ever be without pain. 

Ron glanced over to Harry, seeing how much he was fidgeting and how he seemed to be so uncomfortable. Herbology use to be a subject Harry couldn't stop getting enough of and now it was clear to see he wasn't listening to a single word. It was strange to see his best friend so distraught. It was almost upsetting. He couldn't admit it but deep down Ronald knew he cared for Harry than it was seen to be in a friendship kind of way. Even for his best friend, Ron would die for him. He wanted Harry safe and in his arms.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He knew if he stayed he would either start crying or a pool of crimson would fill around him on the seat. He quickly stood from his seat; a bit too quickly for his bodies liking. It was far too weak to sustain such quick movement so he collapsed back onto the chair. That alone sent fire through his body, his eyes shut tightly and he bit his lip so no sounds of pain could leave his lips. He sat like this for a few seconds before quietly getting up again and leaving the room. 

Little did he know Ron watched the whole ordeal. He could see the pain Harry was in and it brought tears to his eyes. What could be causing him so much pain? Ron watched Harry leave with a heavy heart. He would do anything if it meant he could take the pain for himself instead of Harry. He didn't deserve it. 

Once Harry could no longer be seen Ron looked at the seat Harry seemed so uncomfortable sitting on. Upon doing so his eyes widened, blood sat on the chair which further Ron's fear. A small tear rolled its way down his cheek. Harry was bleeding and Ron had no idea why so how was he meant to help? He knew Harry was scared and in pain so for the rest of class, he would stay here. His mind raced a mile per minute and never strayed from Harry but forced himself to stay in his seat.

* * *

Harry; now covered in shades of crimson, scarlet and maroon, faded away to the bathrooms. Where he locked the door and let himself collapse. His body was so weak and tired. Pain really took a toll on you, even when you endure it constantly. You could never get used to it. The floor turned from the colour it was to a deep red. 

The room changed so drastically, instead of what he remembered going into it changed to the Dursley's house. Harry couldn't help but freak out, his eyes frantically shooting around. "No," he whispered; struggling over to a wall and pressing himself into it, no matter how much it hurt. "No, no no," Harry cried; tears streaming down his face as he sobbed. He didn't want to be there, he wanted to be back at Hogwarts. With his friends. With Ron.

His now stained red hands trembled and held his body. He couldn't tell if he was hallucinating or being at Hogwarts was just a dream. His clothes became heavier on his body and his mind grew weaker as time went on,

Having fallen down reopened a wound that left him unconscious for days and he was starting to lose a lot of blood again. Thinking on his feet Harry pulled off his shirt and wrapped it around his thigh as tightly as possible to stop the blood flow. After doing this he shivered; not eating took a toll as well but that was something he wished didn't happen. Harry was starving an wanted to eat until he physically couldn't stomach any more. 

The breeze on his skin brushed into the wounds, causing Harry to look down at them. He grimaced slightly at the sight. He was covered in so many bruises, scars and open wounds. It was a ghastly sight and it caused Harry to start sobbing. He hated this life. He wanted the pain to stop. 

"Harry?" A quiet voice asked. One Harry knew all too well. 


	4. Enclosed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lies, lies and more lies.

Harry's sob's settled as a well-known voice echoed through the thin walls. It seemingly burning through the walls; tearing down the Dursleys house to a point the bathroom was there once again. That alone had him frantically looking around. Instead of it alarming him more it gave Harry a sense of hope. Then again the terror inside him was immense; if he found out Harry would surely die. He stayed silent; hoping Ron hadn't heard him and would just walk off. 

That would make everything so much easier for Harry. He could clean himself up and just carry on like it was a normal day. Harry tries to make himself believe he was used to blood but in reality, he was far from this. It was a sight he couldn't look at for long without wanting to throw up. The smell itself would linger in Harry's mouth for days on end. The metallic taste, however, was one unlike any other.

A river of scarlet flowed out from under the bathroom stalls door, grasping Ron's shoes. The scent of it left a foul taste in Ron's mouth. It smelt like death itself. He had never smelt something so pungent. The ginger-haired boy looked down to his feet; the sight breaking his heart all over again. Tears rolled down his cheeks. How could Harry be bleeding so much? 

Harder and in a more panicked tone; Ron knocked and spoke again. "Harry?" His voice cracked ever so slightly, showing how upset he was by doing so. He just wanted Harry to talk to him. He wanted to help him. In anyway he could. He grew impatient and was just waiting for Harry to do something. To say something. 

Hearing Ron's voice so broken, Harry couldn't ignore him. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath while holding his shirt to his leg. As he did blood squelched out of it in a pool of death. He pulled himself together but with his eyes still shut tightly, he finally answered. "What's wrong Ron?" He asked softly, his voice holding a weakness to it. 

"What do you mean Harry?" He asked in shock. "you left without warning and theres blood everywhere! I should be asking you what's wrong." Ron exclaimed, looking around. He was eager to just get in there and see what the deal was but cared too much to just burst in without warning.

"I'm fine Ron, it's okay you should just go back to class I'm fine; I fell over is all, it's fine," Harry said, covering up himself with a lie. He couldn't tell Ron what was truly wrong with him. Vernon said if he were to tell anyone he would endure all the pain he could imagine with a slow torturous death. He cared about Ron a lot but right now he just wanted him to go away. He needed to deal with all this right now, not someone finding out about the abuse. 

Lies. Ronald knew it was all lies and that hurt him more. He just wanted to help and it was killing him, it was tearing him apart. What is happening to Harry? why can't Harry just tell him? He couldn't handle it any longer. 

"Alohomora," Ron whispered once his wand was out; pointing it towards the lock on the door. It swung open and revealed Harry sitting there, in his own blood. 

Purple. Blue. Red. hues Ron could now never neglect or see in an uncontaminated light. Harry looked so different than he did last year. Bones extruded ever so slightly and dark discolourations covered his skin. Showing that he had taken repeated blows in certain spots. His skin was pale and ghost-like which made the deep red scars only seem worse than they were. The scars were long and threatening. Harry's body was now something you couldn't even imagine seeing. It was clear to anyone that this was the outcome of abuse. 

Blood. There have never been so many different tones of red in one room before this moment. Crimson covered Harry's body and scarlet the floor. Maroon lingered on Harry's hands and Ron's feet. Whoever did this was a monster. A muggle surely couldn't do it. Right? 

Harry let out a small gasp as the door flew open. Fear boiled inside and his arms quickly went to hide his body in a futile attempt to cover it. Ron caught everything before he did and fell to his knees. His best friend was so disfigured and Ron couldn't help but want to hurt whoever had Harry endure these wounds. He knew it was something other than the lie Harry gave but he couldn't imagine this. His knees felt a tinge of pain as they hit the hard floor but that was easy to ignore. 

Words weren't a thing anymore for Ron, his eyes couldn't part from Harry's beaten and bruised body. Instead, he couldn't help but cry. Harry soon following suit. This couldn't be happening. "I'm going to die..." Harry whispered to himself. He was petrified for what was going to happen to him if Vernon found out Ron knew about this. He could tell Ron knew what it was by the tears that fell. He couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt for Ron seeing him like this. It wasn't a pretty sight and now Ron to slowly became covered in Harry's blood. 

Ron pulled the fragile boy into a gentle hug as if saying he was now safe. That Ron had him and wouldn't let this happen again. Harry couldn't control himself. He started sobbing and clung on to the boy he always wanted to tell. Harry never wanted to let go, his secret was out and he was more scared than he was before. He however just wanted Ron to be there. He clung to Ron just like he clung to the hope that this wasn't a dream. That this was real.

Feeling the trembling in his arms Ron knew Harry was scared but he couldn't change that. He just needed to be there. 


	5. Jumper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love? What is Love?

Ron slowly pulled away from Harry's grasp; causing a panic within Harry. He didn't want Ron to leave, he didn't want to be alone anymore. The feeling of being alone was the worst out of it all. Minus the amount of blood, he saw daily. Alone was always ever so slightly worse. It stung like a thousand wasps, over and over. It was something that never stopped until he found himself in Ron's arms. The pain had seemed to slip away and it felt too weird. He wanted Ron to hold him forever if it meant to feel safe and not alone anymore. 

"It okay Harry, I just need to try and stop the bleeding then I won't let go, I'm still here. You are safe." Ron reassured as he pulled away again, this time succeeding. Harry knew what Ron said was true, he never lied and that was something Harry treasured about Ron. The pair from other eyes seemed much closer than friends but that was all they were.

Ron looked at the saturated shirt around Harry's leg and couldn't help but wonder the severity of the wound. It surely had to be quite deep. Ronald sat up straight and pulled off the red and orange coloured jumper which resembled his house; Gryffindor. Which left him with a white button-up shirt which he would then take off slower. He always found buttons hard but eventually did it. His hands were shaking and his nerves went through the roof. He was so worried. 

Green eyes couldn't help but watch as Ron unbuttoned his shirt and slip it off. He was young but that didn't mean he couldn't find others attractive. A pink hue spread across his cheeks as he couldn't help but stare. Ron wasn't in the best shape physically but also wasn't fat. He was comfortable looking and Harry just wanted to be close to him again.

He unwrapped the old shirt that was around Harry's leg and tossed it out of the stall. His eyes finally seeing the large wound on Harry's upper thigh. You could see into the wound, fat trying to seal the wound shut. Harry's body was fighting to stay alive but didn't have the energy to do so. Ron's eyes welled up with tears once more and he just wanted to find the son of a bitch who did this to his beloved Harry. This sounded like he was in love with Harry but surely, that was just what friends did?

Blue eyes glanced up to Harry before wrapping the white shirt around Harry's thigh; he was gentle at first but knew to stop the bleeding it would need to be tight and that would hurt. "I'm sorry Harry..." He whispered before wrapping it around as tight as he could. In return, Harry bit his lip and let out a whimper of pain. It wasn't the worst pain and it was somehow different. The pain wasn't intentional. 

Once Ron had finished he was covered in Harry's blood; it starting to saturate his clothing. If he wasn't beside Harry it would look like he was the one bleeding. It was rather sad, covered in blood from the one you care about most. It was heartbreaking.

Harry grew weaker by the minute and was finding it harder and harder to keep his head on his shoulders. His pain was getting worse yet also fading. He was fading. Green eyes melted into blue as the two looked at each other. Emerald turned to moss as a heavy air rose. The two felt as if this was meant to happen like it was bringing them closer together. It wasn't the most pleasant way for it to occur but it was done now.

Ron's arms lifted Harry toward's him and carefully pulled the jumper he took off over Harry's head. It was cold against the blue tiles so Ron knew Harry must have been freezing. Doing so really showed Harry's malnourishment as the jumper that once would have fit him fell off his body like a dress. If it wasn't for the blood and panic Ron could say Harry looked adorable in his clothing. 

Once the jumper was on Ron gave Harry what he wanted the whole time; a warm body and a safe presence. "Don't worry Harry. I'm here now and I always will be." He promised. "Till the end." He whispered, guilt burning its way through Ron's veins. A rare smile pushed its way to Harry's features and he clung back on to Ron. 

The weak boy did attempt to speak back but physically couldn't, he grew weaker and weaker. It was coming to a point where his eyes would no longer open. Harry could feel himself falling, like a fallen angel from the sky. He could feel his body giving up on him and it was honestly terrifying. He didn't want to die but if he did at least this. Being with Ron would be his last moments. They will be the memories he held on to. Not the Dursleys. Not Vernon. He wouldn't be dying alone, he would be dying in the arms of someone who cared for him and wanted to protect him. That was all he could have asked for with the life had endured. Harry knew he was bound to die soon, apparently now was the time and he was no longer so against the idea of it.

Somehow the body in his arms grew heavier; like it was a dream and the Harry he remembered before this was coming back to him. However, knowing this wasn't the case sent lightning bolts of fear through his chest. Harry had lost way too much blood for it to be safe and Ron was so scared his thoughts went fuzzy. He couldn't figure out what to do and it angered him. He shook his head to try and snap himself out of it and somehow, just out of luck and sure will power Ron managed to be in control of his thoughts once more. A sigh of relief blew out and he quickly but gently scooped Harry's frail body up.

Not completely gone Harry whimpered quietly, curling into Ron's chest. That was the last of Harry before he faded away into a limp mass of blood, scars and bruises. Ron felt it and his eyes blurred with tears. "No please Harry, you can't die. Not now." He cried as he rushed out of the boy's bathroom. He couldn't live with himself if Harry died. He wanted to save him, he wanted to help him grow back into the happy boy he was last year. He wanted to let Harry know that...

He thinks he loves him.


	6. Crimson Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please don't die."

Ron arrived at the infirmary rather quickly, now saturated in the blood and out of breath he looked around frantically for someone to help him and Harry. His legs were like jelly, he wasn't the strongest and definitely not the fittest but he couldn't have left Harry there any longer. Harry dripped crimson onto the ground as he laid there motionless. He really did look dead. The ginger-haired boy's cheeks were wet and his eyes were red from crying; he still was. He wanted Harry to be okay. He wanted someone to help him and make sure he stays alive. He would do anything if it meant Harry lived. 

He hated himself for not getting Harry here quicker, he would have a better chance if he did and that thought alone ate him up inside. He kept thinking of all the things he could have done but didn't, thus him upsetting himself more and more. Ron just wished he could have been the one to have gone through this instead. Harry didn't deserve it. Nor did Ron but he cared about Harry so much he would let the pain of a thousand trains come crashing into him if it meant Harry would recover.

"Madam Pomfrey?!" Ron asked emphatically; needing her help. He looked around in a hurry, wasting no time for Harry to go farther in. It wasn't that hectic in the wing today. A few broken bones and a few students getting annoyed looks from the nurse with their stupid petty injuries. Luckily for him, this was serious. Harry would be the top priority which gave him a bigger and better chance at surviving. He needed magic, not muggle ways of healing. That just wouldn't work. They could try but Harry would definitely die. Muggles couldn't stop bleeding that quickly and definitely, couldn't bring him back around. Though, with magic, he would wake up in a few days and slowly heal. 

Pomfrey protruded out from behind a melancholy curtain; holding a tray of all sorts of medicines. She was an old-looking woman; greying hair proving so. This also proved her time in the world. Thus her knowledge. With constant care features, her eyes always either filled with genuine worry or annoyance. She wore a white bonnet sort of thing with a white dress that had prominent red sleeves. Making her stand out from the rest of those at Hogwarts. Her frame was rather large, not unhealthy but still was quite wide. None the less her face showed she had gone through many encounters of death and days of worry. Everybody loved her.

Her ocean blue eyes looked at Ron's face, concern instantly hitting her features, blood was not a joke, definitely as much blood that was there. Pranks have been played on her with fake blood in this quantity but real blood always had a certain shade and smell to it. Although, when her eyes travelled down to the boy in his arms she recognised him as Harry. It was a quite distressing sight, all the blood. Even for a woman who saw it a lot already. You could never get used to seeing crimson seas and such a young child on the verge of death. "My goodness! What happened to you both?" She asked in a slight higher tone than others. Her dress following her above the ground as she came over. First placing the medicines on an empty bed. 

"I- I'm fine... it's Harry... Please help." Ron cried, he didn't want to wait any longer, his arms trembling as he held Harry close to him; not wanting to let go yet wanting to shove him to Madam Pomfrey and see his bright green eyes once more. He was finding it hard to speak which was evident in the way he had to Madam Pomfrey. His words were slow yet jumpy, showing his true fear. For a man that usually held such courage, he was more afraid than he had ever felt in his entire life.

"Its okay dear, calm down. I can help him." She spoke softly, her time was usually spent dealing with those who had false ailments and stupid injuries that had no need for her attention but this was clearly serious. Ron said nothing apart from a nod; being taken to a bed where he set Harry down gently; sheets instantly soaking up the liquid spilling from Harry. It was as if he was a jug filled with red being tipped over, it coating everything in a thick layer. It was a gruesome sight. 

Ron stepped back, watching as Pomfrey examined Harry's most evident wound. She could have fainted there and then but working as a nurse she had built up a strong immune system. She said nothing else to Ron; instead simply focusing on the boy that laid there dying. He wasn't going to die. No, not on her watch. She refused to let anyone succumb to such horrific injuries if she could help it. She knew she would have to stop the bleeding so he could wake up before she could get anything else done for him. 

"Prohibere Sanguinem." Pomfrey muttered a spell to stop the bleeding; waving her wand over Harry's frail body. The blood stopped flowing bright red and instead, everything grew darker yet brighter. The blood dried and bacame maroon while Harry's chest started rising and falling more often. This was the start of a long healing process. "You don't need to worry, Harry will be just fine. Go clean yourself up he should be awake in a few hours." She spoke with a warm smile to Ron. A wave of relief hit him hard in the chest. Harry was going to be okay. He was alive.

Madam Pomfrey had also performed the spell, "Evigilare Faciatis," to awaken Harry. It wouldn't work straight away but it would slowly bring him back. She knew there was a chance that he having had lost so much blood would change him in a way but kept that to herself. She didn't want to cause more worry to Ron. He was clearly stressed out enough.

Ron hesitantly stepped away from the bed; watching Harry for a few moments; trying to force himself to leave. He wanted to be there for Harry when he woke up. He never wanted Harry to be alone again. He was scared something bad would happen. Nonetheless, Ron forced himself to leave and rush towards the boy's bathrooms. "Accio clean clothes," Ron muttered as he made his way there. He didn't want to have these clothes he wore anymore so threw them away. 

Scrubbing and scrubbing. Blood was pretty hard to remove from the skin but he did his best he could in the hurry he was in. He didn't want to be much longer so with a spell he dried himself and threw the clothes on. Having this time away got him to breathe, it allowed him to calm down slightly. Yet he still ran to Harry.

Green eyes shot open. 


	7. Scarlet Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something missing, something different.

As green eyes gently opened, they scanned over the room; a panic running through them as they expected Vernon to come up to him, it causing him more fear that he wasn't looming over than if he were. However, as they looked it turned out they didn't know where they were. All they could remember was the crimson walls of his cramped cupboard. Not these blue walls that held no stains. They didn't hold the memories of pain and scarlet.

_Where am I?_

A boy with ginger hair and ocean blue eyes ran around the corner; his eyes lighting up further as he saw Harry; awake. "Harry!" He exclaimed as he moved so he was next to the bed, his prayers having been answered. He couldn't be happier to see Harry's bright green eyes. He didn't see anything wrong with Harry. As there wasn't anything physically different to him.

Somehow, he recognised this boy. His eyebrows came together in confusion as to the name the boy called him, only now realising he had even lost the memory of his own name. Gathering thoughts and going through the names of those he knew, he realised that this person was Ron. Someone who in what he could remember was very important to him. He remembered that Ron was the only one to make him feel safe. 

"R-Ron?" He spoke, finding it incredibly difficult to get the words off of his tongue, he stuttered and his voice was strained. He could still speak; just clearly not very well. He had so many questions he wanted to ask. He was terrified for Vernon jumping out and plummeting his fists onto his body like asteroids. 

"Yes, Harry? are you okay? do you need some water?" Ron asked frantically, still scared of losing Harry after earlier. He just wanted to make sure he was doing everything in his power to make Harry feel comfortable and safe. 

"I-Is Is that...my name?" Harry asked with a struggle, looking up at Ron every now and then. He didn't seem to remember anything. "Where...Where am I?" 

With surprise and confusion, Ron stepped closer and sat on the edge of the bed carefully as to not hurt any of his wounds; that was the last thing he wanted to do to the already beaten and confused boy. "What do you mean?" he asked softly. "Of course thats your name" he ensured; his eyebrows showing how confused he actually was. "Surely you know where you are." he chuckled; guessing Harry was just messing about. 

Harry's body tensed with fear; scared Ron would get angry if he knew what Harry said was true. He really did have no clue where he was. All he could remember was Ron and the abuse. Thus the reason you couldn't blame him for being fearful of little things he would do wrong or would upset others. He gulped before slowly shaking his head; telling Ron he actually had no idea where they were. 

Blue eyes held more and more confusion by each passing moment. How did Harry not know his name or even know where they were? It used to be his favourite place. HArry loved learning magic and now he even forgot he was a wizard. 

"You are in the medical ward of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. You are a wizard." Ron explained, not getting over how Harry didn't know. 

Yet Harry was okay. He was alive and that was all that mattered.

Hope and a feeling on inner disarray swirled inside Harry like a chocolate marble cake, It grabbed him and smothered him in under; too deep to pull himself to the surface. A wizard? Harry? away from the Dursleys? medical? blue eyes? 

The room was spinning; blues, whites and Ron coming in and out of view. It was as if time got put on fast forward. Although mouths moved and a woman came to the bed Harry couldn't hear a word and his head started to pound against the barriers that were his skull. He could no longer control his actions, thoughts or words, he was too overwhelmed. He had woken up and forgotten all apart from knowing Ron and his abuse. 

"Harry?" Ron asked, noticing an absence in his eyes. _His oh so beautiful eyes. "_Harry?" He called again but there was no answer. "Harry?" Ron asked louder, repeating himself over and over to try and get Harry to snap out of whatever he had fallen into. Something was clearly not right with Harry still. It was clear to Ron, Harry had lost all memory of wizardry, himself and everyone apart from Ron. That was all that was apparent to Ron as he had no idea what happened behind closed cupboards at the Dursleys. 

Soon after Madam Pomfrey had heard Ron's calls to his best friend; her coming bumbling around a bed curtain and down the corridor. She stepped behind Harry's certain and closed it behind her. "Finally, you are awake my dear." She said softly but to no reply and just a worried Ron looking up at her. Confusion and worry soon filled her aged expression. 

"He is just a bit overwhelmed, he will be fine, don't you worry yourself." She told Ron politely, shuffling over to Harry's bedside. She placed a few potions and medicines on the small squared white table before pulling out her wand. Pomfrey waved it over Harry's disorientated body; calming him almost immediately, his body relaxed and his eyes came back to their original green. 

He let out a soft exasperated sigh, looking around the room. His eyes fell onto Madam Pomfrey and his body instantly tensed up. "w-who are yo...you?" Harry asked nervously, slowly sitting up; wincing quietly as he did so. 

"Careful!" She exclaimed and gently helped him. She had a kind heart but was still stern, in a caring way most of the time. She had to be if those who needed her were to get the right help. "I'm Madam Pomfrey, my dear, I will be looking after you," she explained, prepared to learn how to get his memories back. She noticed Harry looking at Ron for reconcile and smiled warmly at the pair.

To make Harry more comfortable she spoke to Ron. "Make sure he gets all of those in the nearest hour." She spoke strictly before leaving quietly to attend the others in her ward. It was her life and pride to help those that needed her, not to deal with brats that lied and took advantage of her kind heart. She just wished she could give them a taste of their own medicine but it was against Dumbledors rules of the school.

Harry looked up at Ron with a soft smile. "Thank you for everything you've done Ron. You must have saved my life if I remember nothing." He said and patted part of the bed where he had his legs previously as they were now crossed. 

"Of course Harry, I promise to keep you safe. Till the end. Till the end of time." Ron replied, whispered the last five words instead of speaking them. He grabbed one of the plastic cups of pills and a drink of water before perching on the end of the bed. He couldn't help but feel more and more connected to Harry as each moment passed. There were things he noticed about Harry he had never noticed before. His lips so soft and pink, hair looking like a moose he could just run his fingers through as the laid together under the stars of a beautiful night. 

"Ron?"

Ron quickly snapped out of his thoughts and blushed bright pink, his right hand coming up and rubbing the back of his neck as he had noticed himself staring at the Hufflepuff. "Um yeah, sorry about that I was just thinking." He chuckled softly before handing the pills and water over to Harry. "Please, could you take these?" 

Harry obliged and simply plopped the pills onto his tongue; washing them down with a swig of water. "Thank you." He hummed and played with the sheets that covered his body. "I don't know what I would do without you."


	8. Pink Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, it's not your fault Ron."

Healing. A long, gruelling period of goblin piss and pain. To get rid of all the pain he received pain, which wasn't the worst but he just wanted it all to end. Each slash that took its time to heal felt like skin being stretched over a mile while a lighter was held up against it to fuse the skin together. It went on for hours and hours each day, he was used to being burnt for the pleasure of others but this felt even worse than that. He was told the scars would stay and the bruises wouldn't need to be healed but Harry just wished he could leave this hospital bed with Ron and get away from the pain he was getting.

Ronald hated seeing the pain dulling Harry's eyes every day. He could tell it killed him more than anything. He could tell Harry would rather drink a gallon of the medicine. Which would be strange for anyone as it tasted so bad that many could hardly swallow a sip. Ron found it hard to watch Harry in such pain. His body withered for hours and the sight of the already beaten up boy cry was heart crunching. He almost felt guilty. 

Through it all Ron held Harry's hand; his own eyes watering. He sat like this for three hours every few days. Pomfrey stayed quiet and always left during this time; not being able to watch it. She knew Harry didn't deserve this and only wanted the best for Harry. This was the quickest and surprisingly least painful option.

Every day, however, Ron would teach Harry everything he use to know and kept him up to date with all the lessons. Herbology especially as like always Harry seemed most interested in that, which made the time better somehow. Despite Hermione being the person, she was with always being on time to lessons and making sure she was ahead in all her classes she made sure to see Harry. For they were also best friends after all. 

Ron kept her up to date with Harry's condition but never mentioned anything he knew Harry wouldn't want him to. Sure Hermione was their friend too but Harry and Ron and grown incredibly close over the past three weeks. Yet a promise was made to Harry, a promise he wished wasn't a promise. He was promised that he would be healed enough to go to his so-called home in just two more weeks. He knew he should tell Ron but he couldn't and he knew he was going to have to hide it. Once again. 

As the three hours passed the pain died down and Harry was coated in a thick mucus of sweat, a dull burn of agony around his thigh. Tears rolled down his reddened cheeks, he gripped Ron's hand and gently tugged at it. "P-Please..." Harry whispered with a coarse voice. He wanted. No, needed Ron next to him, to give him his warmth and comfort. It was the only thing that made him better after this. 

Quickly, the ginger-haired man climbed up onto the bed next to Harry, the other being so small Ron could always fit on sideways. He although, liked to make sure Harry had room to move around. He didn't want him to feel trapped. "Shhh, I've got you." He whispered and gently placed a kiss on Harry's forehead, knowing it helped relax him slightly. "I'm sorry you have to deal with this." He whimpered, a quiet sniffle following as he was still letting silent tears fall. 

Harry heard and slowly looked up to Ron, a soft and concerned frown replacing the look of pain. "Ron, don't apologise. This isn't your fault at all and you are actually here for me. Thank you." He replied slowly, having to take his time to talk. 

He couldn't help but let his green eyes fall slowly onto the other's pink lips. They looked so enticing and had a pull. He knew how they felt on his skin but how would they feel against his own lips? His thoughts came to a halt and his cheeks flushed a bright red. Ron, having noticed smiled warmly. For a while now had he waited for the moment. This was the perfect time to show Harry something. Ron slowly brought his hand up, gently lifting Harry's chin with a finger, his eyes locking onto his lips in a pang of hunger. His eyes closed and he brought their lips together in a soft kiss. It was one of passion, love and protection. 


	9. Telling Hermione

Weeks had passed within the blue solitude. Yet it wasn't solitude, his ginger was there, holding and protecting. This couldn't last forever and Harry knew that. The bubble will be popped by the needle that is the school term ending. The end of the term was becoming nearer and nearer. Each day rising the lump in his sore throat. Everyone was ecstatic to go back home to their families and away from learning. This was usually the case for a certain ginger as well but not this time. No, that would mean being away from Harry and not being able to protect him from whatever it was he needed protecting from. That wasn't to say he wasn't excited to see his family, he just wished Harry was there as well. On the other hand, Harry put up a sweet facade, he didn't want people to find out about Vernon; especially Ron. So, he seemed a little excited to go home, of course telling (well he didn't speak but wrote it down) Ron still that he would much prefer to be with him. In truth, his head was spinning and filled with his own screams of torture. Harry could feel his skin splitting and blistering when nothing was happening.

No longer were there blue walls tormenting him with the lack of life, instead, the pristine colours of the Hogwarts castle soothed his erratic mind. Mahogany walls, less bright and soul grasping. It felt more normal and the fond memories surrounding them warmed Harry's heart. He and Ron grew as friends here, alongside Hermionie whom he still held dear to him. 

"Harry!" An all too familiar British accent with a slight high pitch that everyone would say was annoying rang down the hall; followed by the thudding of shoes hitting the ground. 

He and Ron turned around. The movement would have normally caused pain to burn through his body. Harry's eyes shut tightly as he had expected the pain but when it didn't do its course his eyes fluttered open and a smile found its way to his soft lips. At this moment he was pain free and didn't even let Vernon's venom seep through into his being, none of his words or of the fear of the dreadful man. Just happy to be able to move freely and to be with his friends. Once his eyes were open he looked up at Ron and smiled warmly at him, only to be jumped on. 

Out of natural instinct, he flinched but the sweet scent of new and old books reminded him it was just Hermione. A soft sigh escaped his parted lips and he wrapped his arms back around her; squeezing her gently as he didn't know when he would be in pain again. He needed to make the most of this experience. He wanted to do everything a normal person was able to do. He saw other students run, he saw them jump and move about so carelessly but he had to make sure each move was a careful one. If he moved in an awkward way or too quickly his wounds and bruises would move and that hurt like hell. The healing wound would split and that hurt just as much as when the knife danced across his skin. 

Harry waved his hand at his friend, Ron had explained everything about him losing his voice to her but that was it. He knew Hermione was there best friend but nothing that happened to Harry was his to tell. Harry had become the one true man that he swore to protect. He didn't know what happened to Harry but now he was healed and the fact the term was almost over surely meant everything would be fine and Harry would be safe. Hermione stepped back and couldn't retain her smiling. 

"I think we all have some catching up to do. Ron, you know you should be going to class and Harry! What the broomsticks happened to you?" Hermione had left her happy demeanour and like a lightswitch was now staring at the pair with crossed arms. Ron knew lessons were important but Harry needed him, he seemed so scared and didn't want Ron to leave his side, how could he ever leave him alone? By Harry's side was were he wanted to be, he would rather fail all his classes than have Harry alone, especially after what he saw happen to him. In all honesty he was actually rather scared to leave the side of his best friend. 

Best friend. It felt so weird to call him that after their kiss. Ron had seen Harry as much more than just a friend since first year. He looked up to him and was happy that he was just in his life. Harry on the other hand had seen Ron as the man that first showed him kindness and he was forever grateful to him. They were the best of friends and that was what was important to him. Now, they were both confused, confused and completely falling head over heals for each other. Harry was half glad he couldn't speak, he didn't know what he would say to Ron if words were able to slip out. It saved him from embarrassment and possible ridicule from the ginger. 

Ron let the thoughts slip away. Afterall, time will tell what will come of them. He rolled his eyes at Hermione and laughed softly.

"Oh come on Granger, if I should be in class, shouldn't you be?" he retorted in a mocking tone. One she wasn't pleased with yet was glad to hear a small snicker leaving Harry. Seeing him smile and be happy was always his main goal and whenever he heard anything or saw anything that related to happiness he felt giddy inside. Hearing it now only made him grin. 

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face," Hermione huffed and crossed her arms; her books coming to her chest with them. Although she seemed grumpy and annoyed she wasn't, in fact she was rather happy to be seeing Harry out of the hospital wing and walking around. She hadn't seen him in a while and Ron refused to tell her anything. Saying it wasn't for him to tell her. It hurt, to not be able to see of hear from Harry. She worried for him and just wanted to see if he was okay. A soft sigh left her lips and she shook her head a little. 

"So, if we are all going to be late we might as well go catch up? Ron hasn't told me anything so you have a lot of explaining to do," Hermione smiled. Harry gulped a little and looked up at Ron before nodding. Little did Hermione know, there wasn't going to be much talking per say on Harry's behalf. Still, from that moment the three walked out of Hogwarts and found somewhere quiet to sit.


	10. Sorrow farewell

He was fixated on the rolling hills and mountainside outside the window. Lush trees covered the landscape with a flourish of warm colors. Daisy yellow, sunset orange, and apple red swirled together as the wind ruffled the leaves. Harry could barely hear the soft squeal of the machinery propelling him across the Earth. He sighed with content at the sun's placement, it was perfect but the ending of the journey wouldn't be so perfect, it was the devils train, on a one way route to he himself. His trousers caught his eye as Harry spotted a piece of lint on his mid-thigh. With a swift flick of his hand he did away with it. The boy found it as good a time as any to take into account the rest of his ensemble. His shoes were clean and shining, hands and fingernails clean and steady, pants ironed to perfection. All of these were new and it pained him to know they wouldn't stay like this forever. In just a few hours everything would be dirty and bloodied. All of the hard work Ron went through would be ruined and Harry desperately didn't want that. 

As he was contemplating solutions for his problem a quick flash of the door stole his attention away. A short and old figure had slipped in after knocking on the carrige door. The woman could only be described as the typical look of a grandmother. Her hair was short, showing its age in thick grey curls that harmonised the rest of her apperance of wrinkles, making her dark eyes pop with a vibrancy closely related to a long winter. There was a goofy grin plastered across her face. Her clothes were simple, efficient, and seemed appropriate for being the trolly witch. However, the knees were worn and dirt powdered her whole body. 

"Anything off the cart dears?" The trolly witch spoke up. 

Harry looked between the woman and then back to his friends. His mind and body wanted to say yes but he physically couldn't. It seemed Ron sensed this. The ginger haired boy gently took Harry's hand in his own and squeezed as he then continued to speak. 

"Yes please, can we have a bit of everything, for us all to share," He knew he didn't have much money but if his Harry was hungry he would let him eat. He knew he was hungry and surely Hermione would have some. Harry flushed with embarrassment as well as contempt, it was still a task to eat. Especially in front of others. His fear of being yelled at or hurt by anyone and everyone was a strong one. Something he could thank his uncle for. Everything was because of him and it tickled at his nerves. Not that he himself could act upon but the dreams of Vernon laying in poole of his own blood were not pushed out. It was an invigerating sight. Remembering those thouhts had him shiver. He gulped and shook his head to get the sinister images out of his mind. It wasn't going to be like that. It was going to be the other way around. A blood bath for himself instead. 

"Thank you Ron." The girl with bushy eyebrows and bushy hair spoke up as she tucked in to a chocolate frog. The trolly witch left silently, her cart rumbling and squeaking as she pushed it down the corridor. Harry let out an exasperated sigh; he anticipated a larger conversation from the trolly witch and was happy to see her leave. 

Ronald slipped his hand out from Harry's in order to open his packet of sweets. Potter felt himself pouting, but caught himself. What was it about this Ron that made him never want to let go? He was obviously not of high stature, not well off or well mannered. He had no regard for his appearance and emitted a flippant teenager. So why did he want the to stay by Ron at all times? Why did he want to know everything about him and have him all to himself? Despite these thoughts, Harry wasn't too sure of the answer, he sighed soflty and rested his head on the others shoulder as he bit into the chocolate he himself decided to eat first. 

"You know? I'm really going to miss you Harry" Ron said sadly, wrapping his arm around the other. Harry looked up with his own sad look. His eyes brimmed with tears and he gripped into Ron as tight as he could. He didn't want to let go either. Hermione watched the pair and at first smiled, a small giggle emitting into the air at how cute they were being. That smile then went sad, she frowned and could tell there was someting more Harry wasn't quite letting them in on. He seemed more out of it the past week and seemed to be deterioating more and more with each passing day. She wanted it all figured out. Once Harry was at home her and Ron could figure it out. 

The girl's eyes narrowed, and she bit her lip. She looked out the window with a pensive countenance. This was giving her a moment to think about what was going on. Hermione was intelligent and when left to her own devices she was good at solving most things. What made her think that Harry was hiding something? he had told Ron and her everything and spent every moment with them He went back into his shell. She was surprised Ron hadn't picked up on it. She looked down at the leather-bound novel in her lap. She hadn't noticed until now that she was clutching it with strength she didn't know she had. Her knuckles were white and started to ache. The gold ink of the title glared at her with a mysterious glint. Like many of the other books she read, it was filled with adventure and truth at every turn. It taught her everything she knew.

The train came to a screeching stop and then a loud voice rang through the carriges. 

"London, Platform nine and three quaters!" Harry and Ron both sat up, adjusting themselves and frowning. Neither one wanted to step off the train. Harry wanted to stay, see where it would go if they were to just go with the flow. That wasn't and couldn't happen. The three stood and stepped off of the train. 

"I suppose I will see you after term," Ron spoke like he had needles in his throat.He didn't want to let Harry go but it wouldn't last forever. Ron was about to step away but before he could, Harry clung to him. He jumped onto him and wrapped his arms around Ron's neck. His legs tightly hugged Ron's wasit. Ron was taken aback, his eyes widened and at first he stumbled but after a few seconds he settled. Ron closed his eyes and held Harry tightly. While Harry clung to him his eyes began to water. He sniffled and cried into the others neck. He was terrified. Vernon would be just through that wall, waiting with a fake look on his face. As soon as he got through the front door he would be met with pain. 

"Shhh my sweet Harry, it wont be too bad, I will write to you and before you know it we will be back together," Of course Ron didn't know, he wouldn't let him go if he did. Harry nodded, he had to hide what was going to happen to him. Vernon would kill him. Harry leaned back and smiled comfortingly at the other. His eyes darted down to Ron's lips, his own tingling in anticipation. With a few moments of hesitation Harry leaned forward, closing the gap between them and conecting their lips in a sad yet wholesome kiss. Ron gladly kissed him back, he had wanted to do it since he felt Harry's lips for the first time. He held Harry tightly and kissed with all the passion he could muster. Harry smiled into it. 

This is what he would remember until they met again. It was what kept him sane as Vernon drove them away, even the sickening grin on the disgusting mans face couldn't tear him down. For now. 


End file.
